memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captainmike
--From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 00:02, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Maybe if I looked on this page first I'd have known you've been round longer... :D I liked how you noticed that I'd written "compliment" and not "complement", I'm usually the one noting tiny spelling mistakes like that! It's good to have someone around who can double-check my work too... ''Dave''''Subspace Message'' 15:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) The Designer Thanks for keeping us grammatically correct! Wakachukie 01:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You I would like to thank you for helping me with the "their, they're, and there" thing. I shall be sure to use that in the future, unless I forget for a brief time. Ha ha ha. So yeah I thank you very much. :) Rift Fleet 18:02, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Categorising and Licensing Images Hi everyone, I'm just sifting through all the images, and I've found that a lot of them don't have a category assigned to them. To make images easier to find, and to make sure the pages aren't orphaned, could you all add the following when you upload the pictures: Category:Images To make it even more easier, give the images a category to do with your story, for example, I would upload a picture relevant to my story and give it the following category: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer: Images I will also make a category for pictures from Memory Alpha, so add this to the picture if it is from there: Category:Images from Memory Alpha One final thing - please MAKE SURE you license your pictures, by choosing one of the items from the drop-down menu. Hope your stories are coming along well, Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) USS Confederate article Sorry to bother you but I wanted the USS Confederate article deleted and I do not remember placing a notice saying that another user could use it right now. So may I ask that you please remove the content from that article for now since every edit you make to it will show up on my e-mail acount even though I, may, no longer use it right now. If you wish you can make another article with a ship of the same name if you would like but I would like the current USS Confederate article to be deleted. Thank you for your time. Rift Fleet 08:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Also I am sorry for "vandelising" the article on the Memory Beta wiki since I did not think that any one else made any new contributions to it. At least when I was looking to find every single vessel within the game I tryed ot make it through so that possibly no-one could make any new contributions to the list. So again I am sorry plus I will not do it again unless, if it is allowed, it is 100% nesisary to remove it. Like it will cause legal problems or something in the future or something similar. I may not trouble your wiki in the same manner any longer but I must debate you using a ship that I created for your own needs. If you wish to use something of mine it is okay to ask me. :). Most of the time I will allow it so long as I know about it ahead of time. :). I hope we may still be able to be friends after this since I would hate to loose interest in Star Trek because of one simple mistake or debate. Rift Fleet 09:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :You're full of demands, aren't you? Who made you think that you are in charge of everybody? I thought it would be cool to have a ship called "Confederate" for my own uses -- you don't really have the right to tell me what to do with it. All of the content you added has been deleted, by your own actions :As to Memory Beta, it's not appropriate for you to discuss business from that wiki here. I've made an answer on your user page(s) there, you are allowed to edit those pages only to provide your answer of whether or not you want to apologize and promise to change your ways. -- Captain MKB 12:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) USS Confederate Could you use a different registry please? Maybe NCC-74673. RiftFleet specifically didn't want you to use the same registry. And I heard about the banning incident on MB, he "annoyed" you, now all you're doing is the same. Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Trying to teach him a lesson? Yes. He's been completely rude, uncommunicative, and quite demanding of me in the past. I don't feel he has the right to "demand" I choose anything different than what I do in fact choose. He should learn that he's part of a community. :If he makes a ship with the same name and registry as mine, then we'll move and disambiguate the articles so he can play on his article and I'll play on mine, without any connection between them. If he does not use the registry, in that case he just seems to be grabby, doesn't he? -- Captain MKB 13:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't do a "wrong for wrong" thing. Why teach him a lesson on here? You yourself said you didn't want to discuss MB stuff on here, so don't teach him a lesson on here. You need permission to use someone else's work, and if you are using his ship that counts as needing permission. He did say he might start up a new wiki with his story, meaning if and when that happens and he moves everything across, you can use the registry - but for now, don't. Sorry this sounds so harsh, but we do have our own rules as well. Dave''Subspace Message'' 13:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, this is about MG, not MB -- I'm defending the rights of people who want to have work on Memory Gamma without combative users dictating terms on random qualifications like this. :It's just two separate persons' version of the whole thing. Getting all confrontational because someone used the same registry number or canon character is exactly the kind of behavior you should discourage here. :What part of associating a number with a ship counts as "work"?! -- after all, if I created an alternate universe's version of the Enterprise here on MG, would you forbid me from using "NCC-1701"? No, of course not. I've duplicated none of his "work" in writing fiction, my ship has a completely different backstory and history... :If users create a ship with the same name and number as another, the site should have a contingency to separate the article. USS Confederate (NCC-74672) (MKB) would be a suggestion for "my" article should his come back around. :I'd like a link to the the text of the "rules" you're asking me to follow in your recent note... please. -- Captain MKB 13:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well, we're trying to discourage using other people's articles without their permission too... OK, I do see you point (that the ship is entirely different) but it's only the registry that we're on about. There's a difference with the Enterprise - it wasn't created by us. And people on here are creating a few more Enterprise's (I have the J''). OK, having just seen the list of rules, it needs updating. Quite a lot... it currently claims that this is a fanon which should be in the canon universe! Oops... think we've overstepped that boundary a bit! I'll have a look at it later. Dave[[User Talk:Dvp7|''Subspace Message]] 14:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure you mean well, but the rules do need to be clarified -- for example what's the definition of "use"? What if my story took me to the Enterprise-J? -- that's a canon ship too? Would you be angry? :Let me know what kind of process we're going to have for polling users to make sure the rules reflect the wants of the community. -- Captain MKB 14:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) The Enterprise-J is in my story, but it isn't a large part of it. I think for the Enterprise's that are canon everyone can have the right to use them, we just need to show the difference like you said before with the Confederate. So yes, you can use that if you want - I wouldn't be angry. I think this wiki is quite disjointed at the moment - hardly anyone is on here regularly, I'm the most regular admin at the moment. I will however put out a site message in the next few days and then people can discuss what rules are needed. Then we'll wait for at least a month so people have a chance to see the polls/forums are there and can add their ideas. Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Dave. I think this will be a good step forward for MG. I'll try not to stir up any trouble as the process goes forward. :I don't want to seem disruptive -- I'm just having a hard time backing down from this as the user involved has picked fights with me on four wikis now, and shows no remorse at their misdeeds nor signs of understanding that these sites are here for a community, not a single user's demands, especially irrational ones. I really hope that he gets his wish and starts his own website. -- Captain MKB 14:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ISS Typhoid (alternate surreal mirror universe 2) Why did you add this to the known Kelvin class starships list on the Kelvin class page.Is this a joke of yours or something.--TyphussJediVader 00:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :None of your business. -- Captain MKB 00:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Tell what the ISS Typhoid is about,i want to know.--TyphussJediVader 00:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC)I am being nice.--TyphussJediVader 00:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :NO you're being a jerk. Don't delte my ship before i answer, jerk! -- Captain MKB 00:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I am sorry,i thought it was a joke that you were joking with me,can i know what this ISS Typhoid Kelvin class vessel is about.--TyphussJediVader 00:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Typhuss James Halliwell Is this some kind of joke and if it is it's not funny!. Typhuss was born in 2333 in San Francisco,California on Earth to Mr. Patty Halliwell and Mrs. Victor Benett. If you change my page again with another joke,i will fix it.--TyphussJediVader 15:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :It was mirror universe. -- Captain MKB 00:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) 47th universe Kira Nerys was a 24th century Bajoran woman in the universe that became known as the 47th universe. What is the 47th universe?.--TyphussJediVader 19:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :it like but not mirror universe. -- Captain MKB 14:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Jadzia Dax (alternate mirror universe)‎‎ Hey,Captainmike don't mess up my Jadzia Dax (alternate mirror universe)‎‎ page and you know what you are not funny,leave Memory Gamma and go back to Memory Beta forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.--TyphussJediVader 15:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) B--- It was mirror universe. -- Captain MKB 12:19, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that... I accidentally posted my response (light year) on your user page. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 14:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Your problem... ...sorted it. Blocked TJV for a week, ended up blocking someone else at the same time, not sure how. Will keep on the lookout during our tidy up that he doesn't write anything else like he has. Dave''Subspace Message'' 19:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :He's back: User talk:67.165.88.232 -- Captain MKB 19:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC)